Since a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) switch and a pixel on a color filter substrate may not be aligned when a curved liquid crystal display is bended, there may be a problem such as light leakage. In order to prevent the light leakage, it is needed to make a Black Matrix (BM) larger, which results in a significant influence on transmittance.
At present, Color-filter On Array (COA) pixel design with light shielding on the TFT side is employed in general. When a gate electrode and a data line are used to shield light, a large coupling capacitance may be produced between the gate electrode and the data line, which results in a serious vertical crosstalk. When a common electrode and the data line are used to shield light, a large coupling capacitance may be produced between the common electrode and the data line, which results in a significant flicker in the screen, and thereby the display may have a poor display effect.